


his hands; his smile

by Mozanii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozanii/pseuds/Mozanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the time in which Aomine tells Kagami that he loves him, then when faced with momentary silence, he quickly blurts out a "just kidding" afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. just kidding around

One of Aomine’s top favorite parts of Kagami’s body were his hands. 

Although they were hard and calloused from countless hours of practicing basketball, they were still soft and smooth as if Kagami lotioned them every night before he went to bed. His hands were oddly large, but at the same time, graced with slender fingers. These were the fingers that were able to cook him a delicious meal on their lazy days, as well as the same ones that wrapped around his own to let everyone else around them know that it was only each other’s hands that they were able to hold. Today was no different.

Aomine and Kagami walked out of the ice cream shop and headed into the direction of Kagami’s apartment. As they walked side by side down the street, Aomine had felt something strange boil up inside of him.  
Whenever he would glance at Kagami, he couldn’t help but have a fluttery feelings in his chest. Whenever he would hear his doorbell ring and he runs down the steps to open it to see Kagami’s smiling face, his heart would pound with excitement, and the moment he closes his door to see him another day, his heart would ache with longing. 

They had been dating for a few months now, seeing each other multiple times a week, if not, everyday. However, it’s not like they hadn’t gone out for ice cream before, but today just felt…different. For Aomine, it was just a purely confusing feeling that sent him adrift into a sea of thought as they walked together.

Aomine suddenly snapped from his trance when he felt a familiar warmness intertwined between his fingers. He glances up from his previous staring contest with the sidewalk, only for his eyes to meet a fiery, deep red gaze.

Kagami gives him a quick smile, “Hey, what’s wrong? You’ve been quiet ever since we left the ice cream shop.” 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about something.” Aomine comments.

Kagami raises an eyebrow, “Thinking about what? We've been together for too long for you not to tell me what you're thinking. It's not like you.” 

Would it sound weird if Aomine went on a tangent about Kagami’s hands? About his feelings? _Probably_. 

“It’s nothing...” Aomine dismisses his previous thoughts.

Kagami was about to protest, but then he realizes that they arrived at his apartment door already. They both walk up the stairs towards his door, hands still tightly intertwined. Finally, when they walk to Kagami’s door, Kagami unlocks his door quickly, then turns back around to face Aomine.

“I’m sorry you can’t come over, Aomine. I really wish you could, but I have to get up really early for work tomorrow.” Kagami said, truly looking sorry.

The sight makes Aomine chuckle a bit. “It’s fine, Kagami. There will be plenty of others day for me to stay over, right?” 

With this, it was Kagami’s turn to smile at the man. “Of course!” 

Aomine stops breathing for a moment. If there was anything he loved more than Kagami’s hands, it must have been his smile. Although Kagami always smiles on a day to day basis, the smiles that he gives during basketball matches and the smiles he only shows to Aomine are completely different. Once again, Aomine feels the return of the fluttery feeling within his body, along with heat rising to his cheeks.

“Kagami…” Aomine begins.

“Yes?” Kagami perks up a bit.

“I had a great time with you today. I always enjoy spending time with you.” Aomine admits shyly. 

Kagami smiles once more, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s waist and bringing him closer, “Me too.” He says softly. 

Aomine can feel his body heat up and his heartbeat kick into overdrive at the sudden contact. _‘This is it. There is no doubt in my mind that this feeling is something else’_ , Aomine argues with himself in his mind. 

Before his mind can stop him, his body and mouth react to his emotions. Aomine pushes away from Kagami slightly, looking him in his face. 

“Kagami, I love you.” Aomine blurts out suddenly. 

He could only watch as Kagami’s face twists from a range of emotion, from realization, to surprise, to shock, and then to embarrassment. The redhead’s hair practically matched his skin color from the blush that rose to his cheeks. 

Aomine blinked. He had said what he had been feeling for a long time now, but yet Kagami was just standing there in silence. Almost immediately, Aomine felt panic and fear tingle his spine.

 _Damn it….did I say it to soon? Did I make things awkward?_ Aomine thinks to himself in his mind. A million thoughts race through his mind and the silence between the two only speeds up time further. 

The silence was defeaning and Aomine couldn’t bear the situation anymore. Although only a few seconds passed by, it felt like _hours_ to Aomine. So naturally, Aomine does what he does best.

“Just kidding, haha.” Aomine attempts to play off his emotions, bringing another shocked look to Kagami’s face.

“Just kidding?” Kagami questions. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to see how you would react. I didn’t mean it.” Aomine still tries to cover it up.

“O-Oh…right.” Kagami shifts his eyes to the ground, his features becoming more and more somber by the second. 

“Yeah…” Aomine adverts his eyes, scratching the back of his head.

“Right, so…I better head to bed soon. I’ll see you later, Aomine.” Kagami turns around quickly, pushing his already unlocked door open, and scurries inside, locking it abruptly. 

Aomine stood outside, absolutely dumbfounded at his own stupid actions. He could only sigh at himself and his sheer stupidity. He turns on his heels and quickly jogs down the steps to head back to his own home, trying to clear his thoughts of what just happened.

Suddenly, he stops in his tracks on the sidewalk. “Just kidding? Really, Daiki?” He screams at himself, causing nearby passerbys to stare at him from across the street.  
“I’m so fucking stupid…” He continues, scolding himself and gripping his head. Of course, the next thought that went through his mind scared him the most. How exactly would Kagami react to this later?

**//**

"Aomine-kun, slow down." Kuroko advises his long-time friend to stop drinking so fast.

"But Tetsu, I'm _fine_. Besides, I'm in my house so I'm safe." Aomine complains to the shorter man.

"You're anything but fine, you're leaning on me. Don't drink your feelings away." Kuroko was genuinely concerned.

"But Tetsu, Kagami hasn't called me in three weeks. He hasn't answered my phone calls or my text messages! He also won't answer his door when I knock on it..." Aomine frowns and swirls his drink in his glass.

Kuroko sips on his glass of water, then waves a finger in Aomine's direction. "Aomine-kun, what do you honestly expect? You tell him you love him then say "just kidding"? Are you sure you even gave him enough time to formulate his thoughts? Or even give him a chance to respond?"

"It felt like forever, Tetsu. You don't understand." Aomine rests his arm on the table counter, then leaning his forehead onto his own arm.

"Can I be frank?" Kuroko raises his eyebrow.

"Go ahead, I don't care." Aomine says, burying his face deeper into the put of his arm.

"I think you're talking out of your ass right now, Aomine-kun." Kuroko says plainly.

"Huh?" Aomine says, a bit offended. 

"You can't dismiss Kagami-kun off so quickly. Knowing you, you probably didn't even give him a chance to respond before you did something regretful." He continues.

"...You think so?" Aomine finally picks his head up and looks at Kuroko.

"I know so. I think that if you call up Kagami and explain what happened, I'm sure he'll understand. Even if he doesn't pick up, leave him a voicemail. When you're _sober_." Kuroko stresses the 'sober' part of his sentence. 

"I'll try, I'll try. I just miss him so much. _God_ , what if I fucked it up, Tetsu?" Aomine rubs his eyes, trying to clear his head.

"I think that's up to Kagami-kun. He's a very reasonable person, so I think he'll understand. Just don't dig yourself into a deeper hole." Kuroko advises one last time, before he hops down from the chair at the table, and picks up his bag. 

"I'll give it a try. Thanks, Tetsu. Have a safe trip home." Aomine waves to Kuroko who takes a last glance at him before walking out of his door.

Now alone in his apartment, Aomine sighs and digs through his pocket to look for his cellphone. He unlocks the screen and opens up his contacts, scrolling through the names to stop over Kagami's name. His fingers hover over the green call button, taunting him menacingly. 

Just when he gathers up enough courage to call him one more time, a faint buzz interrupts Aomine's train of thought.


	2. another man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a case of mistaken identity and aomine's amazing ability to jump to conclusions

The next day, for the umpteenth time in his life, Aomine Daiki woke up purely confused.

“Ugh, why now of all times?” Aomine says to himself. He absentmindedly dug his phone from his pocket and opened his messaging application, his eyes staring at the message he received the night before. 

_From Mai: Hey Daiki-kun, word is that you’re back on the market. Let me know if you wanna hang out soon ;)_

When Aomine read the message, he nearly threw his phone across the room. First of all, why is one of his old fangirls from high school messaging him? Second of all, who gave her permission to call him that nickname? Most importantly, who is spreading the rumor that he and Kagami had broken up? 

He had never responded to the message, but he couldn’t care less that the message now had a ‘Read’ receipt underneath of it. What was truly worrying him was the idea that his actions caused him and Kagami to break up, rather than a simple argument, in which he thought this silent treatment was. 

_’I’ll just try one more time to go visit him before he leaves for work in an hour. I need to know.’_ Aomine thinks to himself, before throwing on his shoes and heading out of his door towards Kagami’s apartment.

When Aomine finally arrives at the front of familiar apartment housing, he stands outside of the building, looking at Kagami’s door from afar. He becomes a bit startled when he sees the window of Kagami’s apartment jolt open suddenly.

“What should I do…He’s home…” Aomine says underneath his breath, contemplating whether or not to go through with his plan. 

**//**

The mixture of the sun, warmth, and the summer breeze made a perfect blend and atmosphere that made Kagami want to go outside and just play basketball for hours. However, he was still sulking Aomine so much that he can’t concentrate on his game. So, he settles for a nice in between and opens up the window in his apartment, letting the breeze flow into his living room.

“You can’t ignore his calls forever, Taiga. You’re going have to confront him about it sometime.” Himuro advised from the couch in Kagami’s living room.

Kagami sighs, “Yeah, I know. But how do you even start that conversation? Who even does that to begin with?”

“Well if it’s something brash and abrupt, it seems very characteristic of Aomine to begin with….” Himuro gives a slight laugh.

“You’re right, you’re right. But the principle of the matter is that you don’t do that to somebody! Especially after saying something so important…something so emotional…” Kagami trails off, moving to sit on his couch and further enjoy the wind. He tilts his head over the arm rest and groans, covering his face with a nearby couch pillow.

“Out of curiosity, what would you have said if he didn’t say he was kidding, hm?” Kagami could practically see Himuro’s smiling, sly face from just the tone in his voice.

“O-oi! Don’t ask dumb questions! Besides, we’re not asking about me here, we’re talking about that dumbass boyfriend of mine.” Kagami blushes a bit at Himuro’s words.

“Well Taiga, the ball is literally in your court right now. Personally, I don’t think there was any malice behind his words. He’s probably been trying to contact you nonstop since that incident.” Himuro advises.  
“I’ve been rejecting his calls and knocks on my door for weeks now!” Kagami pouts a bit.

“I don’t think that’s helping your case either. You know, the whole tit for tat thing doesn’t really solve anything.” Himuro lectures.

“Yeah, in hindsight, I shouldn’t have run away…but it’s too late now. What should I do, Tatsuya?” Kagami sunk further into his couch, covering his face with a second pillow.

“Go and apologize for ignoring him, Taiga. Be the bigger man. It’s a simple solution and it should open up an opportunity to address your problems in a conversation.” Himuro continues further.

“You’re absolutely right, Tatsuya. I might go make him some food after work or something. You’re the best, I don’t know what I would do without you. I’m so glad you’re my brother.” Kagami feels a bit more relieved knowing he finally has a plan of action.

“Obviously, you would just wither and wilt without me. You can always count on me, Taiga.” Himuro chuckles lightly.

**//**

Aomine finally gathers his courage and climbs the steps and stands to the side of the window, close enough to see inside his apartment, but far enough to where Kagami could not see him from the inside.   
He begins to gather up more courage to knock on Kagami’s door, but his plan is quickly destroyed when he hears two voices inside Kagami’s apartment. One is obviously Kagami’s, but who is the other male voice?

Aomine stands outside of Kagami’s window, back pressed to the apartment wall, ear close to the open window. He gives a quick peek into the window to see Kagami who is sitting with a man, whose back is turned so he can’t see that bastard’s face and can only see the top of his head because of how tall the back of the couch was. Damn that couch.

**//**

Kagami gets up and heads over to the couch where Himuro is sitting, then plops down next to him. 

“Thanks for everything. I love you and I’ll call you when I get back from work.” Kagami says, pulling him into a mix of a headlock and a loose hug and ruffling his hair.

“Love you too. Don’t forget, don’t screw anything up.” Himuro casually reminds Kagami.

“Yeah, yeah. Let me get changed before I’m late.” Kagami says once more before getting up to head into his room.

**//**

At this point, Aomine feels as if he’s about to vomit as a million thoughts race through his mind at once. 

_’Kagami told another man he loved him? Is this why he couldn’t say it to me?_ He thinks.

_’Is this why Kagami hasn’t been answering my phone calls or the door when I knock? He’s probably on dates with this bastard and doesn’t want me to know…This is all making sense now._ He convinces himself.

Aomine feels the urge to leap through the open window and pound the mysterious man’s face into the ground, but he stops himself. Just barely anyway.

Soon enough, Aomine's shock turns into pure rage and jealousy. Who was this bastard that stole Kagami from him? Why was Kagami cheating on him? In Aomine's eyes, this was evidence enough that they weren't together anymore.

He grabs his cell phone from his pocket and unlocks the screen, quickly scrolling the the familiar name and replying to the earlier message.

_Hey, Mai-chan. Wanna come over tonight?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry??????? 
> 
> jsyk the i love yous between kagami and himuro are purely platonic   
> like brotherly love i swear


	3. chocolate cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagami bakes aomine a cake and gives it to him :>

If someone were to ask what Kagami Taiga was doing on a Friday night, he would doubt the first answer out of someone’s mouth would be baking a cake.

“Two eggs…one stick of butter…” Kagami says to himself, the gears in his mind cranking at full speed. Even though he cooked all the time, he hadn’t really ever attempted to bake anything. Nevertheless, an apology cake that he attempted to replicate from a picture he saw online.

“Two-thirds cup vegetable oil…Ugh, I’m not even good at fractions! Why is this so complicated?!” Kagami says to no one in particular. 

He proceeded to freely grab a cupful of cocoa powder to pour into the mixing bowl, completely giving up on measuring the rest of the ingredients. “Well, I hope this turns out as good as the picture looks…”

Kagami put the batter into the oven and while the cake was baking, he decided he would write Aomine a letter to go with his cake. Maybe he could express his feelings easier with a written letter than through his mouth.

Finally, when he finished writing the letter, he sealed it in an envelope, just in time to hear the oven alarm ring. He puts on one oven mitt and takes the cake out the oven, inhaling the chocolate scent that now fills the whole room. 

“Wow, this looks great! I’ll add on the finishing touches, then I’ll head over to his house and deliver it to him.” Kagami didn’t care that he talked to himself on a daily basis. At this point, it was just a normal part of his life of living alone by now. 

**//**

From the exact moment he sent to the message to Mai, Aomine was having a billion second thoughts about the whole situation. 

Aomine sat on his couch in his apartment, leaning forward into his palms and becoming increasingly more anxious as time passed by. He was tempted to call Kuroko to ask what he should do, but he then realized how pathetic he would sound. His pride? There’s no way he would let that get destroyed in the process too.

Aomine’s train of thought was abruptly interrupted when he hears a doorbell, proceeded by a girl’s voice calling his name through the door. “Daiki-kun, it’s me, Mai! Open up, it’s hot out here!”

He sighs, gathering up his strength to get up from the couch and answer the door. “Hey.” He says blankly, swinging open the door. 

He visibly gulps at the sight of the girl at his door. 

She was a cute girl. She wore a floral crop top that showed off her large chest, complete with black leggings that hugged her womanly curves in a way that made Aomine’s throat dry. The long, black-haired girl, complete with a matching headband, immediately perked up at the sight of Aomine. 

“Daiki-kun, it’s been a while! You’ve gotten even more handsome than the last time I’ve seen you!” She says, throwing her arms around his neck, making him take a few steps back from the momentum.  
“Yeah, it has been a while. Come in.” He says, closing the door behind her. 

He led her to the living room couch, turned on the TV, then sat down next to her. Almost immediately, she scooted closer to him, latching herself onto his toned arm.

“What?” Aomine frowns.

“Don’t look so upset to see me, Daiki-kun! I was so happy when you asked me to come over, I nearly passed out! I’ve liked you ever since high school, so it was a nice surprise that you invited me.” She says, smiling at him.

“Oh really?” That’s all Aomine can pretty much say, as he had only set his eyes on Kagami all throughout high school. It had only been a few years since they graduated, but the relationship he had with Kagami was the same, if not stronger, than what he had before. At least, it used to be. 

“Yeah! I even told all my girlfriends that I was hanging out with you and they were so jealous!” She continued, hugging tighter onto his arms.

“Yeah?” He can’t help but feel guilty for inviting her over in the first place, so he was hoping that she would leave soon. 

“I’ll get straight to the point. I came over here to have sex with you.” She says plainly, causing Aomine to immediately tense up when he comprehended what she just said.

“Huh? Have sex with me? I don’t know anything about you!” He says completely incredulous. 

“That’s alright, I’m just looking to have fun with a handsome guy! Wow, your ex…What a lucky person to have such a cute guy like you with them!” She says, beginning to rub his leg with her hand.

“Is that all you care about? My looks? How incredibly shallow. I knew this was a mistake. Get out!” Aomine growls, grabbing her wrist stop her ministrations. 

“Don’t be like that, Daiki-kun…I can make you forget all about your break up. There's nothing wrong with a girl knowing what she wants!” She pleads with him once more, causing his anger to flare.

“Someone like you could never replace him. Don’t make me repeat myself again, get the fuck out!” Aomine yells, pulling her from his couch and pushing her towards the door.

“Ow, don’t push me! I can leave by myself!” Mai says, swatting Aomine’s hands from her body. 

Aomine was about to protest, but he was quickly quieted when he heard a faint jingling of keys and his doorknob jiggling. His heart nearly skipped multiple beats when he saw Kagami swing his front door open and pull the keys from the knob, not looking up at the situation at hand yet. 

“Hey, Aomine sorry for barging—“Kagami hadn’t noticed the girl next to Aomine, looking slightly disheveled and confused. 

“Kagami? What the hell are you doing here?” Aomine had completely forgotten he had given Kagami a spare set of keys. 

Kagami stood there speechless, cake still in hand, as a million scenarios playing in his head between Mai and Aomine. 

“Well, this awkward. I’m going home. Call me whenever you want to have some fun, Daiki-kun.” Mai says, pushing past Kagami in the doorway and closing the door behind her, leaving the two men alone in the apartment.

“ ‘ _Have some fun, Daiki-kun_ ’?” Kagami repeats, disgust manifested in his voice. 

“Kagami, it’s not what it seems…” Aomine begins, but stops when he sees what Kagami is holding in his hands.

“It’s not what it seems? You are telling me you didn’t invite some random rebound to your apartment to fool around with only for me to interrupt? Sure seems like it to me…” Kagami chuckles bitterly.

“I did invite her over…but I wasn’t going to do anything with her, I swear! She told me that she just wanted to hang out, but it turns out she had other plans so I kicked her out!” Aomine pleads.

“Are you stupid? Everyone knows “hanging out” is just a euphemism.” Kagami’s frown deepens.

“I don’t know what I was thinking, Kagami. Just hear me out…” Aomine says, desperation seeping into his voice.

“I don’t know why you’re telling me this. It’s not like I’m your boyfriend anymore anyway.” Kagami glares at Aomine.

“Kagami…” Aomine can’t seem to formulate his words.

“I can’t believe that I wasted my goddamn Friday night baking you this stupid cake….thinking that you actually missed me as much as I missed you. I’m so stupid…” Kagami says, beginning his bitter laugh once more.

“Kagami, I do miss you –“ 

“I also can’t believe that for someone who told me they loved me just a few weeks ago is seeing someone else. I can’t believe anything that you say, it’s all so _fucking_ fake.” Kagami jeered at Aomine, voice slightly louder than before. 

“It’s not fake, Kagami! I meant every single word I said! You have to believe me…I meant it when I said I loved you back then, and I still love you now.” Aomine defends himself.

“Damn it, stop stringing me along with words I want to hear. Coming over here was the biggest mistake of my life.” Aomine’s eyes widen at Kagami’s sudden crack in his voice. Was Kagami _crying_? 

“Kagami, don’t—“

“Don’t call me. Don’t text me. If you see me on the street, don’t even wave to me. Here, take your damn cake.” Kagami says, pushing the cake into Aomine’s abdomen and leaving through the door as quickly as he came.

Aomine’s heart suddenly felt really heavy at the sight of Kagami crying…especially because it was all his fault. He looks down at the cake that was shoved in his hands, eyes widening once more at the dessert. It was a circular chocolate cake, and in the middle, was a stenciled cutout of a heart, filled with pink icing. 

To make matters even worse, Aomine proceeded to open the letter that Kagami had placed on top of the cover of the cake. 

_  
Dear Aomine,_

_If there's anything you should know about me, it's that I'm no good with words. Honestly, when you told me that you loved me, I was so taken aback. Not only with surprise, but also, with pure happiness. I've loved you for some quite time now, and it was just so unexpected when you told me, I didn't know how to respond. I'm sorry if you took it as if I didn't feel the same way...because I definitely do! And you're a dumbass if you think otherwise! If I didn't love you back, then I wouldn't be here baking you this damn cake. I'm also sorry for ignoring your calls...I know you say dumb things when you're flustered. But honestly, from the bottom of my heart, I hope that weren't kidding. If you tell me you love me again, I'll say it a million times more so that you'll never have any doubts for the rest of your life. Ugh, I made this so sappy so I'm going to stop in case you're reading this when I'm over! Aho, don't doubt my feelings for you ever again!_

_Love Always,  
Taiga_

_P.S._  
_I spent my whole day looking up recipes to bake you this damn cake so you better eat all of it! Maybe if you're not a complete asshole, we can eat it together._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some angst for a friday night OTL  
> kagami doesn't deserve this tbh  
> hes just an innocent lil angel that has done no wrong


	4. maji burger therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aomine meets somebody at maji!!

It would be a complete lie if Aomine said he didn’t feel like a complete piece of shit.

A week had passed by, but yet, Aomine felt himself feel worse and worse every single day due to a mix of both guilt and sadness weighing on his conscience. There have been many times Aomine had told himself to stop being such a complete asshole to the people he loved, but sometimes his anger gets the best of him. This time, perhaps, it had gone too far for any possible chance of recovery.

Aomine’s train of thought was interrupted when he felt a loud grumble rise from the pits of his stomach. He hadn’t been eating much since that day, so he actually surprised himself by not passing out yet from his lack of appetite. 

He sighs, throwing on his nearest pair of shoes. He would be damned if he even cared if they matched his outfit or not, but he just wanted a quick meal then to go back home to lay and sulk in his bed. 

**//**

Aomine gripped the door to Maji Burger, slightly shivering with the sudden burst of cold air conditioning that contrasted to the humid summer air. Surprisingly, there was no line, so he immediately went up to the front, already knowing his order.

“Welcome to Maji Burger, can I take your order?” The cashier asked happily.

“Yeah, can I have a #5 meal? Ten of them.” Aomine says plainly.

“Ten?” The cashier asks for confirmation, eyes bulging out of her head.

“Yeah. To go.” Aomine chooses to ignore her obvious shock and quickly pays for his meal, moving to the side to wait for his number to be called. His eyes scan across the crowd also waiting for their number, and somehow, one guy catches his eyes as he looks strangely familiar.

Aomine glances at him some more, noticing his familiar features. The man was above average in height, had black hair that covered one eye, and had a mole on his cheek. He felt like he had seen him before, but he can’t pinpoint exactly where.

“Order #6!” A worker calls from behind the counter, making the mysterious black haired man approach and grab his meal. “Thank you so much!” He says with a smile before turning around to head out of the door.  
Aomine is even more perplexed as his voice now sounds familiar too. Suddenly, Aomine has an epiphany and adrenaline rushes through his veins. He walks up to the black haired male and grabs his wrist, turning him around to face him. This was the bastard that was over Kagami’s house!

“Can I help you?” He asks a little wary.

“Y-You…” Aomine begins, but struggles to get the words out as his thoughts jumble on the tip of his tongue.

The confused man’s expression suddenly turns into one of joy and surprise. “Hey! You’re Aomine Daiki right? Taiga’s boyfriend? I’m his best friend, Himuro Tatsuya. It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

Aomine is silent for a few seconds, searching his brain for that familiar name. He had heard Kagami say that name several times, but he had never seen a picture of him to put a name to a face. “His friend from America, right?” 

“The very same. Wow, Kagami always tells me about you every time we call or see each other. It’s great to meet _the_ Aomine.” Himuro says, a smile still plastered on his face.

“He talks to you about me?” Aomine questions.

“All the time, of course. You’re pretty much are the love of his life.” Himuro was completely sincere and it made Aomine’s heart wrench a bit.

“If only things were still that simple, huh.” Aomine sighs, a frown forming on his lips.

“Oh…I take it his cake surprise didn’t go over well?” Himuro tilts his head.

“How do you know about that?” Aomine asks, a little wary.

“I was at his apartment about a week or two ago...kind of counseling him and giving him advice about the whole situation. So, I told him to cook you something as an apology and I think he picked a cake. I haven’t heard anything back from him since that night…but I’m just guessing it didn’t go well?” Himuro pouts a bit.

“Wait, you were at his apartment?” Aomine eyes widen.

“Yeah, I just wanted to stop by for a little before he went to work. By the look on your face, I’m guessing I need to make a call?” He raises an eyebrow.

“I fucked up big time.” Aomine admits, avoiding Himuro’s gaze.

“Aomine, can I tell you something?” Himuro asks, continuing after Aomine gives him a slight nod. 

“I love Taiga…” Himuro pauses after a scowl forms on Aomine’s face. “He’s like my brother. I would do anything to protect him.”

“I understand.” Aomine calms down a bit at the clarification.

“When I say protect, I don’t mean just physically, but emotionally as well. In other words, on behalf of Kagami, I would like to tell you to stop _fucking_ around.” Himuro’s smile was then transformed into one of complete seriousness.

“I’m not!” Aomine protests.

“Listen, I don’t know the whole story, but Taiga has told me about his problems before in the past. So, I’m telling you since he won’t. Stop playing with his feelings and just be true to him. Stop acting like a scared little toddler and running away from situations just because you feel a little uncomfortable. Most importantly, stop saying hurtful things that you don’t mean just because you’re scared of getting hurt yourself. That’s how you permanently ruin relationships.” Himuro says, raising his voice a bit, but not enough to draw attention to the pair.

This time, it was Aomine’s turn to be silent. After all, what could he say? Himuro was completely right. His chain reactions of immaturity resulted in a snowball effect of the deterioration of their relationship. 

“I…don’t know what to say.” Aomine admits, sadness beginning to seep into his voice.

“I’m not the one who you should be talking to.” Himuro calms down a bit more.

“You think he’ll want to talk to me?” Aomine asks genuinely.

“If you want to make it work as much as you seem like you do, make sure to let your feelings known and communicated. Don’t run away. That’s all you can do.” Himuro advises once more.

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right! Thank you so much!” Aomine feels motivation run through his veins, turning around to run out of the door.

Before stepping outside, Aomine turns around once more. “Oh yeah, my order is #12, you can take it if you want!” He yells before jolting down the street.

“What am I going to do with ten extra burgers…” Himuro sighs to himself. Maybe if basketball doesn’t work out, he can enroll into some classes to become a professional therapist.

**//**

Aomine must've jogged over five miles trying to reach Kagami's house in the quickest time possible. He jogs up the stairs to reach the second floor of the apartment complex, before shortly reaching his door. He knocks on it forcefully, but to no avail, he doesn't get an answer. Today was Sunday, so he wasn't working today. Kagami also wasn't the epitome of social activity either, so he either lounged around his house or was at the basketball court. If Kagami was as upset as he was, he wouldn't have the heart to play basketball in his sad mental state, so Aomine was convinced he was inside.

Aomine bangs on the door about six or seven consecutive times, before getting increasingly impatient. "Kagami, I will knock on this door all damn night if I have to. _All_ night. So I would advise you to open up because I know you're in there!" He yells.

Aomine waits a few seconds before moving to knock some more, when suddenly, a light from the inside flickers on and he can hear the door begin to unlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*


	5. in his arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the end, he just wanted to feel his warmth one more time.

Aomine can feel his heartbeat race at a hundred miles an hour as he’s finally face-to-face with his long-lost lover. 

A moment of silence passes before Aomine decides to speak up, “Kag—“ , he starts, but is quickly interrupted by Kagami slamming the door in his face. Years of basketball practice finally come in handy as his fast reaction times allows him to wedge his foot between the door and the wall, preventing Kagami from shutting it fully.

However, it was a good idea **only** in theory. 

A string of curses flow from Aomine’s mouth as surges of pain radiate from his foot throughout his whole body. “Ugh, fuck Kagami, why do you slam doors so hard?” Aomine questions, but still leaves his foot wedged in the door.

“Go away, I don’t want to see you.” Kagami responds plainly. 

Aomine flinched as Kagami puts more pressure on his attempt to close the door. “Kagami, I want…I need to talk to you. Please.” He pleads.

“I fucking told you before to leave me the hell alone! I never wanted to see you ever again. You know, Japan is a big country with a huge population, so it’s either you’re fucking deaf or my lucky is just so damn bad that I have to run into you.” Kagami scathes.

“Kagami, I’m the biggest goddamn idiot in the world.” Aomine begins.

“Tell me some new information.” Kagami responds bitterly.

“Don’t be that way, Kagami. I came here to apologize!” Aomine begins to push the door open with his body weight.

Fortunately enough for Kagami, he and Aomine were about the same weight and height, so he responded back with equal force. “I don’t want your apology, I want you to leave. Now go before I call the police.” 

“You’re bluffing.” Aomine says, pushing a bit harder.

“Fucking try me, Aomine.” Kagami warns. 

“Oh yeah? What are you going to tell them? “Oh officer, please help me! My ex-boyfriend is trying to come apologize to me and I’m feeling threatened?”” Aomine teased a bit.

“Nobody is threatened! If anything, I’m going to tell them you’re trying to break into my damn apartment, you psycho!” Kagami defends himself.

“What do you think if I came in that I would hurt you, Kagami?” Aomine asks, a tint of sadness taints his question.

“You already hurt me, Aomine! You hurt me more than a physical wound could ever hurt me. There’s nothing as painful or as intense as having your heart broken by somebody you love.” Kagami begins, but stops after he feels a familiar pain form in his throat. 

“I know, Kagami, _god_ I know I broke your heart….So please, just let me in for a few minutes, then I’ll leave.” Aomine pleads once more, before falling forward onto the floor, as the door swings open.  


“You have five minutes.” Kagami says, shutting the door behind him and peering at the sprawled Aomine on the floor.

Aomine groans, quickly gripping a nearby piece of furniture to hoist himself up. “Geez, you can warn somebody, you know.” 

“Four minutes.” Kagami says bitterly. 

“Okay okay. Listen, Kagami…” Aomine pauses to gather his thoughts, causing Kagami to cross his arms in front of his chest.

“To put it in the simplest of terms…I just fucked up big time. Big, _big_ time. It’s hard to believe that those words even came out of my mouth, honestly.” Aomine begins.

“What do you mean?” Kagami perks an eyebrow.

“This whole thing…you know… saying I was kidding about my confession…inviting that girl over… everything was a mistake.” Aomine looks down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Kagami.

Aomine glances up for a second, only to see that Kagami’s previous frown had only deepened.

“On that day, when I said I was just kidding …it was probably the biggest mistake of my life….because it put my relationship with you in jeopardy and I never wanted to lose you, Kagami...I see it had the opposite effect.” Aomine jokes lightly, but Kagami remains still.

“Basically, after I had opened my big mouth and ruined everything, I came by your place to apologize in good spirit. But then, I overheard a conversation between you and Himuro and I took it completely out of context… so then in spite, I call that girl over… and well, you know the rest.” Aomine blurted.

“What did you two do?” Kagami asks skeptically. 

“Nothing, I swear!” Aomine pleads, but is quickly disheartened when Kagami still looks at him as if he doesn’t believe him.

“You really expect me to believe that?” Kagami scoffs. 

Aomine takes a step closer to Kagami, gripping his chest. “Kagami, I’m being completely honest right now. Of course I had ulterior motives for revenge purpose at first, but then she started talking about replacing you in my life and I…” He trailed off.

“I…can’t imagine anyone else being in my life except for you. So then, I was in the middle of kicking her out when you came over.” He finished quickly, facing Kagami in hope of a response.

“I miss you so much, Kagami. God, I know I’m the biggest idiot you’ll probably ever meet in your life…but, this idiot still loves you a whole lot and would do anything to be with you again.” Aomine surprises himself at his own confession once more, as he never was one to show how he truly felt to anyone.

Aomine was about to open his mouth once more, but his train of thought was quickly interrupted when he felt a sudden pressure on his chest, followed by his back hitting the wall.  


“Kagami, did you just shove me?” Aomine says exasperatedly. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t punch you in the face, aho! I can’t believe you would think that I would cheat on you…” Kagami raises his voice, causing Aomine to flinch a bit as it was uncharacteristic of his usual attitude.  


“I know it was wrong of me to assume but…you know, sometimes you do crazy things when you care about somebody.” Aomine says, rubbing his head. 

Kagami attempts to calm himself down a bit, “That’s no excuse, Aomine.”

“I know, I know but…if you really meant everything you said on that letter that you wanted to give me…if you really do love me…I’m asking you to please give me another chance. Did you really mean it?” Aomine steps forward once more, determination now filling his previously shaky voice. 

Aomine faces towards Kagami, hesitant before his course of action, before of course, just acting on his first instinct. Aomine steps closer to Kagami, wrapping his arms around his ex-lover. 

Would he get punched? _Maybe._ But he just wanted to feel Kagami one more time, even if it was the last time.

To his surprise, Kagami uncrossed his arms from his chest and wrapped them around the waist of his blue-haired ex-lover. Aomine is about to open his mouth, but his thoughts completely stop as he feels Kagami shake lightly in his arms, followed by a small sniffling sound.

"Kagami, are you crying?" Aomine asks, concern laced in his tone.

"Shut up! So what if I am?" Kagami says, attempting to stifle his tears, causing Aomine to chuckle lightly and pull him closer, inhaling the familiar scent he once missed.

"You know, it's been so long that I almost forgot what you smelled like, Kagami?" Aomine says, smiling into the hug.

"That's a shame...it hasn't even been that long." Kagami pouts, making Aomine laugh a bit. Suddenly, Aomine remembers he needed to address the issue at hand before he got too comfortable.

"So Kagami, will you take me back?" Aomine says, stepping back and releasing Kagami from their hug.

"Yeah, only because nobody else will be able to handle you and I'd feel sort of bad!" Kagami teases, wiping away the last bit of his tears.

"Really?" Aomine says in disbelief.

"Just kidding." Kagami says with a straight face, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Idiot, that's not funny!" Aomine says, punching Kagami playfully in the arm.

"Hey, you did it to me so it's only fair!" Kagami said jokingly.

"You're right...but, you'll never have to worry about me doing that ever again. I'll never risk losing you _ever_ again. I love you, Taiga. I love you with all of my heart." Aomine says, gathering Kagami's paler hands within his darker ones, intertwining their fingers together.

"I love you too, Daiki. I'll say it as many times as you want me to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so put this chapter in the history of the longest mozanii cliffhanger series....  
> i started school and I completely had no time to update this story! I've been thinking about it for weeks now, and I even came up with new ideas for more fics!!  
> i graduate in december so i've been puttin in work ofc!  
> i hope you liked the story! 8)
> 
> p.s.
> 
> kuroko no basuke extra episode in december PLUS a movie? ugh im having heart palpitations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well.... I'm going to update the tags as I write so I don't spoil anything I swear. 
> 
> Based on the headcanon that Aomine is the type to blurt out what he feels without thinking of the consequences of it first (also kinda canon? lmao). 
> 
> Just a warning its gonna be hella angsty so???? careful xoxo


End file.
